Harry Who?
by Ayrlux
Summary: When reading through The list of new fist years, Albus Dumbledore is shocked by a name he sees on the list.
1. Meet Harry

Headmaster Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was siting at his desk drinking his tea and patiently waiting. The knock at the door signalled the end of his waiting "Enter" Stated Dumbledore after returning his teacup to its saucer. "Minerva, please take a seat. I have a matter of great importance to which I feel the need to discus"

Once Professor had taken a seat **-** and tuned down the headmasters offer of a sherbert lemon **-** She had to ask what the important matter was that Albus had called her away from preparing for the start of the next school year coming up.

"Well" Dumbledore started "Minerva, as you know once the letters have been sent out, the names of the Student's that were in the letters are also added to a list for all that years first years. Unlike the Student registry when the names are added the use the Student's name as they know themselves. This is so that adopted Students for example, are not called by their birth name which is on our registry and not the name they may go by now."

"Albus, has something happened with one of the new Students?" Professor McGonagall asked with concern.

Sighing the headmaster handed over the list of names to . Reading down the list she suddenly stopped once she reached the name. "This... Cant be right." She whispered out.

"I'm Afraid not. I checked it myself and the list worked as it always has."

"It cant be. There cant possibly be a reason a child would believe this to be their name."

"It Gets worse Minerva. Once I looked at the name I went to check where the owl was sent."

"Who Is he?"

"Harry James Potter."  
 **_**

Later that night Professor McGonagall approached number 4 Privet Drive after the long heated argument with the Headmaster she wanted to go and check on the boy in the hopes that things where not as bad first thought and maybe there was a chance that something was wrong with the list.

However The headmaster refused her permission past the wards. She did however convince him to let her in to deliver his letter and get his supplies. Seeing as the wave of letters from wizarding family where all back by the next day and all the muggle-borns had had their letters delivered, but harry's was still not among those replied.

The door opened after being knocked and McGonagall was great by a small boy who with overly baggy clothes whom looked to be around 8 years old.

"Hello, I'm Professor m-"

"BOY!" a man bellowed from the living room "Who is it?"

The man who had just shouted walked into the hall "She says she is a proffff... profehsowr unc'l Vernon" the boy stated.

McGonagall was shocked for a moment. Was this small boy Harry? she wondered looking at the small boy who could not even pronounce his words all too well.

"A Professor eh?" the man asked "I know my Dudley has started in Smeltings, are you with them?"

"Yes I'm Professor McGonagall, though I'm here about a that live's here."

The boy was confused wondering was. "You'r on of em aren't ya." the man Vernon rudely said "We dot like you freaks coming in here and tainting my home with your freakishness."

"I'll ignore that insult and ask again where is harry potter, is this him?" asked McGonagall "Are you?"

"No" the boy said looking down and shaking his head rapidly "Me Not harry potur"

"Who are you?" She had to ask even though she suspected the answer.

"Ff-"

"Don't boy!" the man interrupted.

The boy looked scared so McGonagall thought it best to leave and take the young harry with her and tell him everything about who he was. The man Vernon seemed pretty happy once she told him she was taking him away.

"Good take wretched child." was what Vernon said before slamming the door as they left.

With how scrawny young harry was McGonagall that it best to get something for the boy to eat while they went over the letter and who he was. however harry did not touch his food despite McGonagall telling him it was for him but he didn't seem to understand, actually he didn't say a word while she was explaining or ask any questions.

When she was done explaining she handed him his letter. Though he still did not say anything just held it, crunching the side of the paper with his left hand while rubbing the back of his shoulder with his other hand, after he shed a few tears he handed it back to McGonagall

Harry did not even say a thing while they where doing his school shopping.

McGonagall rented out a room in the Leaky Cauldron and asked if Tom would keep an eye on him and make sure he gets to the train on time. She could not let the boy go back to that man. She told Dumbledore that they wouldn't treat him right but she let herself get talked into it being a good idea.

I mean what kind of Aunt and Uncle raise a child to think Is name was Freak?


	2. Meet Freak

Freak awoke early on Sunday morning seeing as the train to which he was supposed to catch was leaving today. Getting downstairs Freak found that he was the only one Currently up and awake. Not even Tom the Inn keeper had come downstairs yet. Looking around at the amount of dust that was covering the place. Freak did what came naturally from serving the Dursly's.

Freak cleaned.

* * *

Walking past the room harry had been placed in Tom noticed that the door was sitting ajar. Peaking in he found the room clean and tidy. What eleven year old cleans up after himself? Tom wondered. Making his way downstairs he found the whole place spotless with not a bit of dirt, mud, dust nor even a single strand of cobweb. Had harry done this? Looking at the boy who was sitting at the table eating what looked to be and what Tom thought to be a sandwich, but was actually Just in fact a single piece of bread. Glancing towards the other end of the table he could see a complete fried breakfast. Had harry made that for him? where did the boy even lean to cook at his age let alone find time to do it along with cleaning what everything.

content,While they both were eating Tom tried multiple times to start up a conversation with Harry yet every time he was rewarded with the same thing, silence. Finishing his breakfast Tom heard harry get up from where he was sitting. Harry walked over to Tom and took his empty plate, muttering something about 'must clean' in a chanting like whisper. When Tom ensured that it was fine and that he could do it. Harry said that he could do it and that he could clean, at least that's what Tom thought he said piecing together the broken words. The words that had been the first Harry had said while here.

When it came time to leave for king's cross station. Harry was standing and waiting by the door at the exact time he was told that they would be leaving for the train. Guiding harry to King's cross, Tom once again attempted and failed to start up a conversation with Harry. Walking up to the platforms Tom then directed harry towards the gate but the boy seemed hesitant to enter. Once a family of redheads ran through the gate, the boy then followed. disappearing behind the wall.

* * *

Dragging the truck onto the train, Freak started to look for a compartment. Skipping past the ones that were already housing passengers, Freak found an empty compartment. Not more that five minuets later thee door opened to reveal a redheaded boy who Freak recognised from the family that ran before him at the wall. "Mind if I sit here?" The boy said "Everywhere else is full" Freak nodded, of course every other compartment was full. Stupid freak, shouldn't have taken an empty one, bad freak! Freaks head screamed.

Siting down the boy looked at freak "The names Ron by the way, Ron Weasely" Ron introduced himself. Holding out his hand "Hello" said Ron again trying to get Freaks attention.

"Hi" Freak responded, holding out his hand hesitantly. Was Ron wanting to shake Freaks hand? He wondered.

Shaking hand's Ron noticed a scar on Freaks forehead "Bloody hell!".

Freak retracted his hand suddenly and held to his chest, putting his head down.

"You'r" the boy said in stunted disbelief "I mean are you Harry Potter?"

Freak didn't respond and simply kept his head down. To Ron's disappointment, Freak did not speak. Not even when the trolley came. Ron got himself a chocolate frog and a liquorice wand. Freak just shook his head. He had eaten his bread less than an hour ago, so he knew he was fine. Ron tried to show Freak a spell to turn his rat yellow, but it hadn't worked.

The door tho the compartment slid open and a girl with bushy hair "Has anyone in here seen a toad?" the girl asked. "A boy named Neville's lost one"

"No" Ron replied a face full of half of his liquorice wand.

"You've got dirt on your nose by the way" The girl said just as she was about to leave. "just there" She added pointing to her nose

* * *

Professor Severus Snape watched the new first years enter into the great hall from his seat. This was the year that arrogant brat Potter would be among them. No doubt spoiled and lazy like his father. once the sorting hat finished singing, started to call out names. Severus mostly zoned out only glancing at the hat when a new Slytherin was chosen. When the hat called out for potter he didn't bother to even look, he's obviously going to Gryffindor. His scowl he was directing at the desk suddenly turned to shock when the hat bellowed.

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore watched as Harry Potter's name was called. Though after no one approached Professor McGonagall called the name again. Harry was pushed slightly by a boy behind him before me mad his way to the stool. He know that Minerva had said he was small and scrawny, but he would not have imagined this small. Dumbledore smiled as he continued to watch as the hat was about to be placed on Harry's head. Yet that smile turned down in confusion, as before the hat could even land on Harry's head it shouted.

"Hufflepuff!"


	3. Years end

Severus had just finished calling out the names of the class when he glanced at Potter, cold black eye's hitting the emerald greens. Apparently Potter had not said a word to anybody except the odd 'Hi', 'Yes' and or 'No'. The arrogant brat probably thinks everyone here isn't good enough for him. Deciding to start with potter to pull him down a few notches.

"Potter!" Severus suddenly said "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He continued to scowl at the boy that obviously had no idea of the answer.

"I don't know sir."

"Potter." Severus' scowl turned to a sneer "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir." Potter again replied.

"Well Potter, clearly fame isn't everything is it?" Severus said "Lets try again. What is the difference, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Potter quietly. "I think Hermanee dus sir" The students sitting around potter giggled at his difficulty speaking. Though severus didn't know what to think. Couldent the boy speak? Or was this just a bad attempt at a joke.

"five points from hufflepuff"

* * *

Yet another week went by with Harry still not saying anything. Today would be his fist flying lesson which was something McGonagall was hoping would open him from his self isolation. She watched from her window as Madam Hooch greeted her class

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a 116 broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

The glass lined up, each to a broom.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch from at the front "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" everyone shouted. Some of the class' brooms few up at once with other's just having their brooms roll on the ground. Harry's hadn't even flinched. It when on for several minuets until every one, and lastly harry, had their brooms in their hands.

"Now, when I blow this whistle. Kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning slightly forward. On my whistle, three, two..."

But Harry. Nervous, jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground had pushed off before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Harry was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle. His scared white face looked down and sliped sideways off the broom with a thud and a nasty crack Harry lay face down on the grass. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

By the time McGonagall was down in the courtyard Madam Hooch was bending over Harry, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," She heard her mutter. "Come on, boy it's all right."

* * *

Christmas day, Professor Sprout was coming back to her office after tending to a few plant's when she found a mass of open wrapping paper containing a cloak and a note. The words on the note and been covered except for three at the bottom.

 _Freak no daserv cristmass_

Professor Sprout was saddened by the not. Had one of her Hufflepuffs left this here? She wondered.

* * *

"You cant let him go back there Albus!" McGonagall shouted "The boys a wreck!"

"I feel as though you may be over reacting my dear." The headmaster replied "I'm sure things aren't as bad as they seem"

"Aren't as bad as they seem! He's the lowest in his year, his spelling is terrible, he never speaks and when he does its at the level of a five year old, oh and he things his name's Freak"

"It saddens me that the boys condition is as is though he must return, It is for his own protection Minerva. I will not argue this any further.

* * *

Returning to Privet drive after the years end. Freak knocked on the door for it to be answered by his cousin Dudley.

"Mum!" The whale size boy shouted "Freaks back!"

Freak felt happy. Now that he was out of that school, he would no longer be mistaken for Harry Potter. He hoped as he retreated to his cupboard for the night, that they wouldn't make the same mistake next year.

* * *

 **AN: Couldn't really think of anything to more go along with on Harry's first year, though I have a few ideas on second year. I'm planning on writing it up as a second story leaving this as a sort of prologue.**


End file.
